


11th!Doctor x Reader: Hello

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 11th!doctor - Freeform, F/M, TARDIS - Freeform, Travel, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dog seems to know what's going on...and he seems to know where you need to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th!Doctor x Reader: Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I like the dog's name in this one. I might just name my own dog that one day. xoxo

You sat on your comfortable couch, staring intently at an old season five episode of Doctor Who on your telly. Ever since you had gotten pulled into it, you couldn’t help but watch it over and over again until you could practically recite the lines. You turned your head to look at your pitbull, Redbeard Gladstone, whom you had amusingly named from other TV shows and movies. You sighed and turned your attention back to the television until your dog demanded attention.  
“What is it, RG?” you asked as he snuggled his nose into your lap. You giggled at him, then turned his head to face the television, which showed the inevitable Doctor running around.  
“See that, RG?” you asked him. “That’s the Doctor. One day, he’s going to come in his blue box and take us on adventures, yeah?. You laughed at yourself. You found the only person you could talk to like this was your dog, seeing as you lived alone with him. RG grumbled in response and bumped your leg with his chin as if to say, “Pet me.” You complied and continued watching the television. Your eyelids were heavy. It was well past midnight, and you had nothing planned for later. You never did, it was the early hours of Saturday. Somehow, you always found yourself back to the Doctor and his TARDIS. You closed your eyes, feeling your RG pull himself from you. You gave a content sigh as you let the sound on the television lull you to a nice rest.  
Meanwhile, your dog had noticed something you hadn’t. Being the clever pitbull he was, his ears picked up something in the backyard. He bounced off on his paws before jumping through the dog door and onto the grass. There, a man stood, looking around, curious and extremely confused.  
“Well, this is definitely not the moon of Rostencaller,” he said to himself before spotting the animal a few feet away. RG seemed to know what to do as he skipped up and tugged on the man’s trousers with his teeth. The man almost fell over and reluctantly followed the dog to the back door.  
The next thing you heard was a door open, as you hadn’t fully gone to sleep yet. You opened your eyes and heard the door shut. You paused the show as you stood, your warm blanket falling off your figure. Who was in your house? RG, you thought, and cursed yourself for worrying. Of course it was RG, no one would ever come inside your house. This street was practically hidden from everything. You stretched your arms and walked towards the back door, turning on a light, but only to find yourself bumping into a large figure. You stumbled backwards a bit before looking up at the stranger’s face, illuminated from the hall light.  
“Oh, my God,” you muttered as you stared into the their eyes. It was the Doctor, alright, it had to be. You raised a finger and poked his cheek, causing him to blink in confusion. You did it again, this time on his chin. You laughed a little and pushed around his face with your fingertips, unrealistic feeling washing over you.  
“You know, most people say hello,” he said, his words muffled by his squished cheeks. You let go and continued to stare at him with wonder.  
“Sorry,” you said with a smile. “I had to be sure this was real.”  
“What’s real?”  
“Um, you.” It fell silent for a moment. “Are you real?”  
“Yes, I am, last time I checked. Actually, properly real.” He gave a small smile and you returned it. He checked his surroundings. “Where am I?” You chuckled and tilted your head.  
“Well,” you said, “shouldn’t the Doctor recognise Earth when he saw it?” His smile faded slightly when you said his name, causing him to take a careful step forward.  
“Who are you?” he asked threateningly. Your face wrenched as you struggled to respond.  
“Sorry, but I think you’re in a parallel universe, Doctor,” you replied, trying to keep calm. His face softened a bit then.  
“I’m sorry, I...,” he started, but trailed off. He shook his head and returned to you. “What’s the date?”  
“It’s Saturday, and the year is 2013,” you told him. He rolled his eyes.  
“Of course it’s a Saturday,” he muttered to himself. “Everything always happens on Saturday.”  
“Yes, well, they’re big tipping points where anything is possible.” He narrowed his eyes at you before walking past into the living room.  
“What sort of parallel universe have I fallen into?” he asked you when he reached the living room. You quickly realised where he was, but it was too late when you reached the living room. He was already crouched and looking at the paused frame on the television.  
“Uh... Um...,” you tried to explain, but no words came out.  
“Is that me?” he asked incredulously, turning his gaze to you. You nodded shyly. His hand found the DVD player and he pressed play, watching for a moment as the Doctor on the screen yelled his catchphrase, “Geronimo!” He smiled a little at this before you turned the telly off for fear of creating some sort of paradox.  
“Oi, I was watching that!” he protested, standing up and facing you.  
“I can’t let you because wouldn’t some sort of timey wimey thing happen?” you reciprocate before slumping on the couch. Your eyes fell on the small TARDIS figurine on your side table, which the Doctor picked up.  
“How popular am I?” he asked as he turned the box in hand.  
“Very,” you replied. “Longest running science fiction show in the history of television so far.” He grinned as he set the box down and jumped onto the couch with you.  
“How much do you know about me?” he asked eagerly, testing your knowledge. You laughed at him. Where were you supposed to start?  
“It would take me 900 years plus more to explain that,” you smiled.  
“Who am I?” You smirked and nodded. You stated what you knew; his name, his planet, ones he’s saved, aliens he’s encountered. He smiled slightly when you finished.  
“That’s quite a lot, isn’t it?” he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. “How do you know all of this again?” You pointed to the television.  
“You’re on the telly, remember?” you giggled. That is until you noticed his arm was round your shoulder. You glanced at his hand, then back at him, a grin still on his face.  
“Have you ever wanted to go travelling?” he asked.  
“‘Course,” you replied with a furrowed brow. “Of course I wanted to, I still do.”  
“Well, then, would you...like to come away with me?” You chuckled and tilted your head towards him, giving him a cocky look, mischief in your eyes.  
“You know, most people say hello,” you said teasingly before his hand grabbed yours and dragged you off to the backyard, RG at your feet. There the TARDIS was, where a lifetime of adventures awaited.


End file.
